


Might As Well Enjoy It

by m7storyteller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might As Well Enjoy It

He is evil, he is the one that wants to bring hell on Earth and to all those that inhabit it. It is he, who wants to destroy those that have hunted his children down and killed them just because they were doing as they were taught to do. It was his mission to destroy everything that was good and pure in the world, to make everything as dark as he was.

Yet, despite everything, all he wanted to do was protect her, to keep her safe from him and his kind...not that it was possible. She was one of them, one of the few he sought out for revenge, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy her in the process of ending the world as she once knew it.

He sighed as he watched her sleep, tucked up against him, her head on the pillow they had shared through the night. She had bruises on her hips from where he had held her down while he went down on her, tasting all she had to offer and more. A bit mark was visible on the inside of her thigh, where he had bit her, marking her, claiming her as his.

"Wake up.", he growled into her ear as he slid into her from behind, growling once more when he felt her hot, wet body open to take him in. She shuddered as he filled her, one of his hands sliding in between her thighs, two fingers seeking and finding her clit, tweaking it as he began to move in and out of her, making her moan.

Jo opened her eyes as he continued to move, one of her hands reaching down toward his, her fingers joining his in the manipulation of her body. She grounded her backside against him, wanting more of him inside of her, even though he was in as deep as he could go. He continued to thrust into her, filling his free hand with one pale breasts, his thumb and forefinger playing with her hard little nipple, that was still sensitive from earlier in the night when he had sucked them, while fucking her with his fingers.

He felt it before he heard it, the long, throaty moan as she shuddered around his cock, squeezing it tightly. He was still hard as she relaxed, stretching her body against his, her tight little pussy clenching around him, as she sighed, "Again."

Sinking his fingers into her tender flesh, he began to thrust, faster than before. He was already damned to the hottest depths of hell, he might as well enjoy it.


End file.
